I'm Just a Student
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Hermione hanya seorang yatim piatu yang mencari sekolah. Draco adalah seorang guru Sastra Inggris muda. bagaimana kalau mereka jatuh cinta dan harus melangar peraturan sekolah? AU, OOC. Review Please!


**AN: Entah mengapa ujung-ujungnya ketemu ide baru yg gatel banget kalau ngak di pake! _ . Ih saya author payah ya! **

**Disclaimer: author hanya memakai nama character yg dimiliki J.K. Rowling dan Warner Bros.**

**I'm Just the Student**

Namaku Hermione Granger, dan aku sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini! tebak apa yang baru telepon tadi katakan! Aku akan masuk SMA mahal!.

Pagi ini aku sedang mencuci baju seperti biasa, baju anak-anak banyak sekali yang harus dicuci. Aku tinggal di Panti Asuhan kecil yang sudah tidak diurusi lagi. dulu aku juga penghuni Panti ini lama sekali, tapi karena sang pengurus senior yang terbaik,  
Mrs Cavel telah meningal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu, Aku punya banyak sekali teman-teman yang sekarang telah pergi merantau jauh sekali, dah sekarang anak-anaknya hanya tinggal 4 orang yang masih betah menumpang hidup denganku. Aku sangat suka panti asuhan ini, banyak kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja.

aku mendaftarkan diri untuk mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah mahal yang letaknya bisa ditempuh, dengan sepeda butut yang milik pengasuh senior lain, yang telah meninggalkan kami. Dan aku mendaftarkan namaku dengan alamat tetanggaku yang baik hati, sayangnya aku tidak mau terlalu menumpang hidup dengan mereka juga, karena artinya bukan hanya aku yang menumpang pada mereka tapi adik-adikku juga.

Liburan sekolah sebentar lagi berakhir dan aku harus segera mempersiapkan buku-buku dan seragam juga yang lainnya. Kacamata bututku sebenarnya sudah harus diganti, tapi setiap kali aku menabung uang untuk membelinya uangku selalu dipakai untuk kebutuhan adik-adikku yang lain.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu siapa saja yang aku sebut adik-adikku. Jonathan, umurnya sepuluh tahun dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa membantuku, yang sudah 16 tahun ini, dia punya rambut coklat gelap dan mata caramel yang indah. Cecil, nama yang menurutku agak ketomboy-an, dia perempuan dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet. Ashle, cowok rambutnya pirang dengan mata coklat gelap, dan Rose, dia manis, matanya hijau gelap dan rambutnya coklat muda keriting. Aku sangat sayang mereka, dan aku tidak akn membiarkan mereka kelaparan.

Aku bekerja sambilan di Cafe dekat rumah. Dan aku berharap sekolah baik-baik saja dan tidak terlalu sibuk agar aku bisa mengurus adikku dan pekerjaanku.

* * *

Hari pertama sekolah sangat melelahkan, walau sekolah ber-ac, aku benar-benar butuh konsentrasi karena guru-guru menjelaskan dengan sangat cepat, belum lagi sudah keringatan saking kepala di biarkan untuk bekerja dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mengerakan kakiku ke menuju kelas Sastra Inggris. Dan anehnya kelas ini lebih banyak dipenuhi cewek-cewek yang suka gossip dan hanya memenuhi barisan depan. Dan aku lebih memilih duduk di barisan belakang walaupun itu dipenuhi cowok.

"Hi! Aku Ginny Weasley" kata seseorang didepanku ketika aku duduk dibarisan paling belakang.

"aku Granger. Granger, Hermione" dan cewek itu tertawa dengan sangat terbahak-bahak. "kenapa?"

"tidak, kupikir kau sedang meniru lelucon James Bond, dan wajahmu kelihatan serius sekali" kata Ginny.

"mari ku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku" Ginny mulai menunjuk cewek berambut pirang kotor di meja sebelah timur yang menyelipkan pensil ditelinganya, dia membaca majalah secara terbalik. "Dia Luna Lovegood.

"orang tolol disebelahku ini Harry, Harry Potter" dan dia menatapku lama sekali, aku hanya mengerjapkan mata kebingungan.

"apa?!" seruku secara netral.

"kau tidak kenal keluarga Potter?" katanya tak percaya.

"mereka bintang film terkenal!" ujar Ginny lagi.

"O...kay.." kataku dengan binggung, dan aku kembali berpikir, siapa itu.

"keluarga Potter adalah keturunan Actor dan Actress terkenal, suatu hari nanti aku juga ingin nama Weasley seterkenal itu" Ginny berbisik kearahku, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"kurasa dari tadi ada yang membicarakan aku" Harry berbelik kearah mereka, memang sih wajahnya bukan main menawannya, tapi kurasa dia bukan tipeku. Dia mulai menyengir kearah Ginny dengan nakalnya.

"Ginny, kau mulai bergossip lagi ternyata..." kata Harry dengan santainya

"tidak kok!" Wajah Ginny memerah, saking merahnya mirip dengan warna rambutnya sendiri yang juga berwarna merah.

"kau tidak memperkenalkan kami kepada teman baru mu?" tanya Harry.

"ini Hermione, Hermione ini Ron, kakakku" Ginny menunjuk Orang yang berada di depan Harry yang juga berambut merah sama dengan Ginny.

"disana Neville" Neville adalah anak cowok yang baru berjalan mendekati Luna. Dan Ginny berbisik "Mereka pacaran" padaku.

"hei-hei! Bagaimana dengan kami!" kata dua anak cowok berambut merah sama dengan Ron dan Ginny. "ini, Fred dan George kakak kembarku dan Ron"

"kenapa kelas ini lebih dipenuhi anak cewek dibanding cowok?" tanyaku dengan nada takbersalah.

"kau tidak tahu Mr Malfoy?" tanya Ginny terbelalak.

"aku tidak menyangka dia tidak tahu sama sekali!" kata Fred dan George dengan bersamaan.

"benar-benar tidak tahu!" ujarku pada mereka.

"Mr Malfoy itu guru baru disini, harusnya kalau kau di test masuk kesini kau akan bertemu dengannya, karena kalian sama-sama baru" kata Harry.

"tapi aku 'Shopomore'" kataku lagi.

"ya, dia masuk semester ini, dan gossipnya menyebar dri Pansy Parkinson yang wajahnya mirip anjing Pug, dia bilang dia masuk lebih awal untuk membantu kakeknya yang pemilik sekolah ini, dia disuruh memberikan berkas kepada Mr Malfoy, dan menyebarkan Gossipnya lewat Website majalah Gossip sekolah dan begini lah yang terjadi, semua anak cewek mengambil pelajaran Sastra Inggris." Jelas Ron.

Ok... aku masih tidak mengerti. Ginny langsung menapsirkan wajah bingungku.

"kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti orangnya" kata Ginny santai.

"Mr Malfoy datang!" kata seorang cewek yang berlarian masuk.

"kami Harus pergi!" Fred dan George langsung kabur dari pandangan.

Sebenarnya siapa sih Mr Malfoy ini?


End file.
